After the game
by Ryokou
Summary: Gokudera didn't want to go to Yamamoto's baseball game. And the last thing he wanted was to hang out with the idiot at his house afterwards. 8059 yaoi two-shot. Warning for Yaoi and Gokudera's mouth. R R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here it is! It's a first in many ways! First Reborn fic, first Yaoi fic, first 8059 fic, and if it goes as planned, first lime-y fic. Although it will never get to the second half (hopefully the more *ahem* citrus-y of the two) unless I get some reviews and see that people want to read it. =) Anyways, I love this pairing, kudos to my friend L for clarifying a few things, and thanks to the writers who inspired me. R+R please.**

**8059FTW!**

**-Miria**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gokudera Hayato sat high in the bleachers as his polished hair caught the orange glow of the setting sun.

He exhaled heavily as he looked out over the large crowd six rows beneath him, and out to the baseball diamond.  
Unconsiously, his eyes drifted over the players from both Namimori and the visiting team, until he came to a familiar, black haired boy.

His gaze unintentionally settled on Yamamoto Takeshi as he stepped up to bat.

Gokudera let out a grunt of annoyance as he allowed his eyes to briefly spring to the scoreboard before snapping back to Yamamoto.  
_Damn baseball idiot has to be so attractive...9th inning. It'll be over soon, and I can leave this fucking game. At least Reborn will be happy I came._

Despite having no interest in the sport, Gokudera had managed to show up to all the Namimori teams baseball games, not so much cheering them on, but silently observing.  
He watched with the rest of the crowd as the ball sailed far into the outfield, not an uncommon sight when Yamamoto was up to bat.

He was unanimously hailed as Namimori's best player, and was hailed by the girls as 'best-looking' as well.

_Stupid fucking baseball idiot and his goddamn fangirls_. Gokudera thought, watching the general chaos on the field as Yamamoto rounded the bases, reaching home with plenty of time to spare.

A roar went up from the crowd as, with that, Yamamoto won the game for Namimori, 8-2.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gokudera left the stadium, following the crowd until he reached the crosswalk where he would head for Tsuna's house.  
_'Damnit_.' Gokudera thought. Up until then, he had more or less considered himself a ladies man, although he didn't really have time for girls.

Especially since he was always with Tsuna and-and Yamamoto.

It wasn't that girls weren't interested, it just when it came down to it, Gokudera really wasn't.

He spun around as he heard an all-too familiar voice call his name.

"Hayato!" Yamamoto shouted, jogging down the block towards Gokudera.

"When the fuck did I say you could call me Hayato?" Gokudera spat, spinning around to face the baseball player. He felt his face flush slightly as he noticed Yamamoto's shirt, obviously thrown on quickly, and not quite buttoned all the way.

Gokudera shook his head and resumed walking, but the swordsman caught up with him easily.

"Did you see my last hit, did you-"

"How are you already out anyways, don't you have to change?" Gokudera felt his blush deepen even further as he shook his head, attempting to get the image of Yamamoto changing out of his head, which, admittedly, turned him on more than he would like.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty fast!" Yamamoto replied with his usual wide smile. "But that's not important, did you see my last hit?! I'm still suprosed you're coming to all my game-" "I'm coming because it will impress Reborn, therefore improving my chances of becoming Tsuna's right-hand man."

Yamamto looked as if he was considering this for a moment, before continuing as if he was never interrupted. "With me doing so well lately, I figure you must be lucky!" Yamamoto said, flinging his arm around Gokudera's shoulder as he so often did.  
_'You fucker can't take a goddamn hint, can you. Don't touch me, please.'_

Gokudera's blush, which had just begun to fade away, immediately came back, as strong as ever.

_'Goddamnit, my reaction to you isn't usually this bad! What the hell is going on!?'_

Gokudera roughly pushed the older boys arm off his shouder. Not that he didn't like it, but it would be extremely suspicious-looking if he didn't.

"Damnit, let's just get to Tsuna's house. He's expecting us." Gokudera muttered, putting himself a few steps away from the black-haired boy.

"Oh, Haya-Gokudera, Tsuna has to make up some exams after school today, I was sure I told you. I thought we could hang out at my house instead, just for today." Yamamoto said, looking at Gokudera.

Hayato could've sworn he saw a flash of exitement cross Yamamoto's face.

_'Holy shit...'_ Gokudera thought._ 'Is he serious? Of course, I've been there countless times. We're friends. Friends hang out at eachother's houses. There is NOTHING weird about this'_

Yet, he couldn't help but feel like there was.

"Ugh. I guess It'll be ok, for today. But tomorrow, we should be back to Jyuudaime's house." Gokudera said, rather convincingly acting annoyed, and not at all seeming like he was enjoying the possibilities this new plan offered.

"Allright!" Said Yamamoto brightly, changing course for his house. "Oh, and I think you should keep coming to my games." Yamamoto said, offhandedly, looking at Gokudera. "I mean, just because you seem to be lucky and all."

Gokudera couldn't help but smirk. "Sounds like you need me, baseball idiot. Maybe you really aren't good enough to be the bosses' right-hand man."

Behind the confident smirk, the Italian could feel his heart begin to beat faster as they approached Yamamoto's house. He was getting the strange, sudden urge to just turn around and run.

"Oi, Baka. Are you sure we should be here without your dad? And are you SURE Tsuna is busy today?"

Yamamoto laughed, immediately picking up on the storm guardian's hesitation.

"Geez Hayato, why so nervous? You've been here a hundred times. Besides, my dad likes you, you can come over anytime."

_'You fucking idiot. If you knew what I'm imagining could happen in there...you might be a bit nervous too'  
_

Instead of voicing these thoughts however, Gokudera simply gave a noncommital grunt and followed Yamamoto into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thanks for sticking with this, everybody! Thanks to the reviews I got and the people I've met in this fandom, I'll surely continue on here. (Besides, reborn is like a disease, once you've got it, you cant get rid of it.) I'd like to apologize up front for two things here: The formatting, and the smuttish stuff. The format can be blamed on the fact that it's 1am here, and I need some sleep. The smut...well, I just need practice in that department, but 'practice makes perfect!' Alltogether, I'm pretty happy with it all, exept I know the smut could've been better. A thanks goes out to Arashi no Bakamaru and RainbowMushrooms for being the first reborn fans I talked to (Plus, they're both very fun and talented.). Also, they have some pretty great fics of their own, and I reccomend them after you read this! Reviews are, as always, appreciated. Especially as I tried very hard on this one. ;_;. Constructive criticism is great, but if you wanna say it's perfect, that's cool too. **

**Thanks! ~ Miria**

* * *

Gokudera followed Yamamoto into the house, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot as Takeshi dropped his bag on the floor, where it landed with a loud 'thud.' The rain guardian walked into the kitchen, gesturing for Gokudera to follow. "Come help me make some food." Yamamoto offered.

"I'd rather not." Gokudera responded defiantly, taking the few steps over to Yamamoto's couch. He sat down, grabbing the remote that lay right next to him, the black plastic contrasting deeply with the red fabric of the couch. The silver-haired teen pressed the small green 'on' button and flipped through the available channels. Finding no available historic dramas or documentaries to hold his attention, he settled for the local news channel.

'Kunikida, what does the weather hold for us this coming week?' asked the brown haired announcer, clearly finished with her segment and moving on to the weather. Her image was cut, and quicly replaced by that of a smiling man, standng in front of a map. 'I think we can expect the first rain of the summer arriving around 7:00 tonight, and continuing until late tomorrow morning. Now, considering the warm front we have coming in right now from the middle of the country, I'd expect this to turn into a thunderstorm. My advice to everyone is stay inside, unless you'd like to be soaked.' Kunikida finished, flashing the camera a dazzling smile. The news cut to a seperate segment, this time about testing scores for the local elementary schools,

This was when Yamamoto interrupted Gokudera's relevant peace. "Ahh, we're back to rain again! I guess fall is really coming." the baseball player said, leaning through the window that seperated the kitchen from the living room. "I'm looking forward to that! It won't be as hot at practice anymore!" "It's fine for you." spat the Italian, "But how do you think the rest of us like walking around in the rain all the time?!"

"Aha, Gokudera, why so angry? The man said there would be thunderstorms as well!"

"You idiot! It has nothing to do with who's the guardian of what, I just don't like the rain at all! Storms either!"  
Gokudera may have said this, but it wasn't all true. He liked thunderstorms, and the high winds they brought. He even took pride in being the guardian of such a powerful phenomena. Rain however, was entirely different. He used to like it, it was calming, and if it was heavy, it usually signaled the beggining of a storm. Now, it was a different story. The rain only brought thoughts of the fucking baseball player, and that was really not what he needed to be thinking of. He especially didn't want to think of the idiot, because it was nearly always in a romantic or slightly lustful context. Yamamoto was straight! How couldn't he be? He was a star athlete, and had tons of fangirls watching his every move. He was overly friendly to each and every one of them, and he had no clue how it made the younger boy feel. How could Yamamoto Takeshi ever be interested in another guy?

"Oh...well, whatever you say, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said with a smile, pulling himself back into the kitchen. Gokudera leaned back against the couch cushion and let out an almost inaudible sigh. _'I dunno, I guess it's better this way. I mean...goddamnit!'_ he thought, expletives shooting through his mind.'It's fucking stupid. If he were a goddamn girl, or ANYONE else, this would be easy. Why fucking Yamamoto...'Gokudera grumbled to himself, conceding defeat, and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket.

He took the small, addictive bundle and placed it between his lips just as Yamamoto walked in.

He nonchalantly stepped over to the storm guardian, setting down a plate of sushi on the table in front of them, and sat down next to the Italian. Yamamoto deftly reached over the space between them and gently took the cigarette from between the Italian's lips.

Gokudera visibly shuddered from the light, albeit unintentional touch of the older boy's fingers on his lips.

"Bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Gokudera yelled, turning a bright shade of red.

"Taking these." Yamamoto bluntly stated, reaching for the pack of cigarettes and lighter in Gokudera's lap.

Maybe it was the subtle contact between Yamamoto's hand and his crotch, but at this, the bomber freaked.

"Goddamnnit, give those back!" Gokudera shouted,ignoring the rising feeling in the pit of his stomach,and leaning his slender body over the baseball player in a attempt to get the small cardboard carton back. Yamamoto smirked, holding the carton just out of the Italian's reach.

"Aha, but these are so bad for you, Hayato. There's no way I'm giving these back."

"Bastard. And don't call me that." Gokudera hisssed, still in pursuit of the cigarettes. Suddenly, the arm supporting him gave out, and he found himself in the rain guardian's lap.

He blushed furiously, his face burning as he scrambled awkwardly to get up. "Wait." Yamamoto said gently, but despite that, it felt like an order to the bomber, even more so as he felt a strong hand on his chest keeping him down. Yamamoto peered into Gokudera's eyes, noticing the colour he had stared at many times before. They really were pretty, a nice bottle green that contrasted his polished silver hair.  
If possible, Gokudera flushed deeper as he noticed the swordsman's eyes on him.

"Aha, Hayato, you're making such a cute face!" Yamamoto sang, ignoring Gokudera's earlier threats regarding his name.  
With that, the black-haired boy leaned down and covered Gokudera's small mouth with his own. That was it, short and sweet,  
but the contact was enough to make Gokudera lose his breath.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" he stammered, eyes wide. "What about Haru? And all the other girls! You can't do this!"

"I don't want any of the other girls." Yamamoto whispered, his voice slightly huskier than usual.

Gokudera's head was spinning. What the hell was going on?

"You're my thunder, Hayato. You always will be."

"Are you comparing me to that cow?!" Gokudera asked, obviously flustered by the baseball player's close proximity and the growing feeling in his pants.

"Haha! Thunder and Lightning are two entirely different things, surely you know that." the black-haired teen smirked. "But do you ever see a storm without rain?" he continued.

"No, but rain without a storm is very common." Gokudera pointed out, attemping to push himself away from the rain guardian.

"Ahh, but the strongest rains are always accompanied by storms."

Gokudera swallowed nervously, noticing how close he now was to Yamamoto, the older boy's hand on his waist.  
"...I-I love you, Gokudera." Yamamoto said, stuttering slightly as he realized, mid-sentence, the possible consequences of telling the firey Italian this.

"What the hell, Yamamoto?!"

"You can't help who you're attracted to!" Yamamoto defended. "I learned that in health class!"

_'Damn straight you cant help it'  
_

Gokudera bolted upright, getting himself off the rain guardian's lap, and pushing himself to the edge of the couch.

_'Oh, shit, so it was a bad idea...'_ Yamamoto thought, bracing himself for rejection.  
"You seem so shocked, Gokudera. What's the big deal?" Yamamoto asked, attempting to salvage the situation.

"Of course I'm shocked! I'm 16 fucking years old and I know who I want to be with for the rest of my life! I can't say that's not shocking. On top of it all, it's a guy. And to make it even fucking stranger, it's YOU, Takeshi Yamamoto. If you don't recall, I hated you! Somehow, that turned into love?! I love your fucking laugh, even though it used to make me want to kill you! And I love your smile, and I don't even really mind it when you show up in the morning to wait for Tsuna! You fucking must know how you make me feel because you keep doing it!" Gokudera spat, blushing furiously.

Takeshi Yamamoto simply smiled.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one feeling that way then." he laughed, looking over at the spitfire bomber. "You're really cute when you're blushing, Hayato."

"And this has to be the fourth time today I've told you not to call me that..." but all conviction in the younger boy's voice was gone as Yamamoto pushed him gently back down on the couch.

"I really do love you, Hayato." Yamamoto spoke, pushing his lips onto Gokudera's slightly parted mouth.  
Yamamoto's hands wandered the bomber's body, talking in every burn and scar Gokudera posessed. He let his hands slip under the other boy's shirt, and brushing against his now-hard nipples.  
Gokudera groaned slightly, eyes widening as his reaction suprised even him.  
Yamamoto supressed a smile, and moved his hand to the smaller boy's thigh, running his hand lightly over the dark fabric, teasing.  
Gokudera moaned again, arching his body against Yamamoto's and fueling his friend's lust. Yamamoto took the chance to slip his tounge into Gokudera's mouth, feeling and exploring. He lightly licked the roof of the Italians mouth, causing Gokudera to moan and mimic the action himself, tickling Yamamoto with his tounge. Yamamoto pulled away, leaving Gokudera panting for air, and moved his lips down to a sensitive spot on Gokudera's neck. Gokudera gasped, the sensation shooting through his entire body as Yamamoto sucked and nibbled at the spot, leaving a small red mark.

"T-Takeshi, what are you doing?" Gokudera asked nervously as Yamamoto's hand stroked his leg, dangerously close to his cock, getting stiffer every second as blood pulsed through his body. Yamamoto paused, looking down at Gokudera, his eyes darkened with lust glittering mischeviously.

"What did you just call me?" The Bomber looked up inquisitively at his friend.

"Takeshi." he said, breathing heavily, eager for more. "It's your name."

They both froze as the phone rang.

Gokudera looked up again, pleading for Yamamoto not to stop, but the swordsman stood up regardless, walking to the phone in such a way that would hopefully hide his full erection. Regardless to say, it didn't work, and Gokudera couldn't help but stare.

"Hello?" Takeshi answered the phone, hoping to god his voice was back to normal and not as husky as it was just a minute ago.  
"Mm, yeah. I'm still here, just doing my homework." At this, Gokudera rolled his eyes. 'Homework my ass'

_'Goddamnit_. Thanks to the baseball idiot, he was horny as hell. He couldn't stop now.

Gokudera got up off the couch and walked over to Yamamoto's front, as he still stood talking into the phone. He hooked his slender arms around Yamamoto's neck and dragged himsekf up, brushing his stomach against the older boys erection.  
Yamamoto barely stifled a groan of pleasure before covering it with a cough. "Sorry, dad. I Have to go. Gokudera's here to help me with the math, and you know how that can go. Allright, bye."

Yamamoto looked down at the silver-haired boy. "Hayato-kun, you almost gave us away." Yamamoto growled playfully, scooping up Gokudera's light frame in his arms and carrying him into the adjacent room. A bedroom. Oh, how Gokudera hated being dominated like this. But at the point, he was so hot that he honestly couldn't care less.

"What did your dad want?" Gokudera moaned as Yamamoto lifted his shirt and teased at the Italian's hard nipples with his skilled tounge.

"He's not coming home tonight after all. He met up with an old friend and is gonna stay the night over there."

Gokudera rolled his head back as the moans came louder and Yamamoto slowly began undoing the belt of the boy laying beneath him.

"That means we have all the time we want, Hayato." the swordsman said, picking up right where they had left off, neither having the intention of stopping any time soon.


End file.
